villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Zhan Tiri
|hobby = Destroying everything in her path. Killing. Plotting to escape. Manipulating people. |goals = Destroy Corona and everything in her path (failed). Escape her imprisonment (succeeded). Have the Sundrop for herself. Have Cassandra destroy Rapunzel. Keep Cassandra all by herself. Obtain the ultimate power (heavily implied, all ongoing). |crimes = |type of villain = Genocidal Dark Form}} Zhan Tiri is an evil demon from another realm and the overarching antagonist of Disney's Tangled animated franchise, being the unseen overarching antagonist in the film and the overall main antagonist in Tangled: The Series, specifically being the overarching antagonist of season one, two and the first half of three and the main antagonist of the second half of season three. Zhan Tiri was first mentioned by Xavier in the episode "Queen for a Day", and made her first appearance in the episode "Painter's Block". Later on, during Season 3, it's revealed that Zhan Tiri was the Enchanted Girl, having pulled the strings from behind the scenes so the Sundrop and Moonstone would clash, thus freeing Zhan Tiri from her prison so that she can destroy Corona. She was the archenemy of Lord Demanitus. She was voiced by Tara Fitzgerald in her true form, and Jennifer Veal in her Enchanted Girl form. Personality Zhan Tiri is known in Corona legend as an extremely sadistic, malevolent and sinister entity who will not hesitate to destroy absolutely everything in her path because of some ancient grudge against the kingdom which is still unexplained. But in the past, she attempted to destroy the entire kingdom before being stopped by Lord Demanitus. Zhan Tiri is shown to go to any lengths necessary to escape, like when she has both of her minions concoct a plan to free her and when both of those failed she decided to take the matter into her own hands involving Zhan Tiri's big plan with Cassandra. When Zhan Tiri presents herself as The Enchanted Girl, she pretends to be a kind, friendly, and caring person who wants to be Cassandra's friend and wants to do the best for her. At first, The Enchanted Girl seems like a neutral character but things start to change. As the season progress, she shows to the audience her true evil nature to corrupt Cassandra's mind. Zhan Tiri can use Cassandra for her ultimate plan of freeing herself from her imprisonment. Zhan Tiri's most defining characteristic is her master of manipulation. Zhan Tiri is successfully able to convince Cassandra by simply showing her past as Mother Gothel's daughter and through the first half of season three. and later it is shown that she can tell people exactly what they want to hear and later admits this, and is also a master liar. When Zhan Tiri is closer to finishing her plans, she becomes even crazier constantly giving sadistic smiles and later invades Varian's mind to sadistically taunt Varian while giving him the clue to opening the fourth incantation to set up a chain of events that enable her to accomplish her goal. She also expresses joy at the idea of Cassandra breaking Rapunzel's spirit. Zhan Tiri is also shown to be somewhat arrogant as well like when she kept giving sadistic smiles that could give her away to Cassandra assuming she has already one and the biggest example is in "Race To The Spire" where she tells Rapunzel everything about herself assuming that Rapunzel won't be able to do anything and that Cassandra is under her complete control. However, she may be doing this as a part of her plan. Appearance Since Zhan Tiri is a shapeshifter, she has taken on many different forms. While as a demon she is only is shown to be black all over. She is a muscular demon with curled horns, long arms with claws on each finger and a torso full of tentacles. When disguising herself as the Enchanted girl, she is a light blue spirit with a blue and white gown. She also has braided hair with a head strap across her head with a gem in the middle, she also has blue eyes After she gains a physical form, her outfit turns black and her eyes turn purple. When she disguises herself as Calliope she looks exactly the same as her, a very small woman who is slightly chubby and has buck teeth. She also has a yellow peasant dress with a robe tied around her, orange-ish brown hair slicked back into a ponytail through a couple of strands stick out, and a giant owl glasses that go over her greyish-blue eyes. Powers and Abilities Magic Powers *'Immortalty': Zhan Tiri has been alive for at least 1000 years and possibly more and has been stated in-universe to be immortal and nearly unkillable. *'Shapeshifting': Zhan Tiri stated that she can change into anything some of which have been a warlock, demon, a blizzard and a small ghost girl. *'Levitation': As the Enchanted girl before being released, Zhan Tiri was able to levitate. *'Dark Magic': Zhan Tiri in flashbacks is shown to be able to use numerous different types of things considered Dark Magic. *'Nightmare Manipulation': Zhan Tiri gave Varian a nightmare that gave him the clue to uncovering the fourth incantation as part of her plan. *'Elemental Powers': Zhan Tiri in flashbacks is stated to have to ability to control numerous elements like for example: **'Cryomancy': Zhan Tiri summoned a blizzard that nearly wiped out all of Corona. **'Chlorokinesis': In a flashback, Zhan Tiri is shown to be able to control vines and used it to wipe out an entire army at one point. **'Electrokinesis': When her minion Sugracha was trying to summon her she summoned a few lightning bolts **'Geokinesis': In that same summoning Zhan Tiri also summoned an earthquake. Former Powers *'Control Over The Great Tree': Zhan Tiri took over the great tree and had full control ever it until Lord Deminitus put a spear in it but Zhan Tiri left some magic behind but after that was destroyed he completely lost control over it. Implied *'Telepathy': Zhan Tiri's ability to know exactly what people are thinking sometimes seems like she has telepathy. *'Nigh-omnipotence': It's heavily implied from a few characters including Demanitus that Zhan Tiri at his full potential would have nearly unlimited power. Skills *'High Intellegince': Zhan Tiri as stated above may be even smarter than that but was is confirmed is that she is extremely smart. She always knows exactly has a lot of knowledge about magical artifacts and is a master of understanding and manipulating people. *'Master Manipulator': Zhan Tiri is a master of manipulation and has many skills catered to that like: **'Charisma': She is able to convince Cassandra that she is her friend and Cassandra has no idea that Zhan Tiri is playing her. **'Lying': Zhan Tiri can quickly come up with a lie and do it extremely convincingly like how she lied to Cassandra about her true intentions. Weapons *'A Boomerang': During the episode "Race To The Spire" Zhan Tiri uses a Boomerang and seems to be extremely good at using it. Weeknesses *'Limited Powers': After Zhan Tiri was released from her prison she seems to have lost most of the powers mentioned above, it's unknown why this is the case though. Former Weeknesses *'Limited Existence': When Zhan Tiri was locked in her prison she seemed to have very limited interaction with the real world couldn't touch anyone and couldn't be seen by a majority of people, this changes after she is released. Appearances Quotes }} Trivia *She is the first wizard/warlock and demon to appear in the Tangled universe *A small model of Zhan Tiri is seen in the second season's episode "Keeper of the Spire", as one of the museum exhibits. *It has been suspected that Zhan Tiri is the one who created the Healing and Reverse Incantation since she is the one who took over the tree and the Reverse Incantation was inside the tree; this would also explain how Mother Gothel managed to get her hands on the Healing Incantation since it has been heavily implied that she was once a servant of Zhan Tiri. **This has caused further suspicions that Zhan Tiri is somehow connected to the Sun Drop and Moonstone. *Zhan Tiri is the Greater-Scope Villain of the entire Tangled franchise as her actions in "Queen For a Day" lead to Varian's fall to evil and status as an arc villain leading to Rapunzel travelling to the dark kingdom making her indirectly responsible for everything that happens in Season 2. Her manipulation of Cassandra leads to her betrayal of Rapunzel and causes every event in Season 3 before later becoming the main antagonist herself. Additionally, it's heavily implied that Mother Gothel was once one of her minions and the reason Gothel learned about the Healing Incantation making her responsible for the franchise's very existence due to Gothel's actions. *Zhan Tiri is considered by many fans to be the most evil villain in the Tangled franchise due to the horrible things committed by both Zhan Tiri herself and her followers, including near genocide and has no tragic backstory or redeeming qualities, at least for now. *It was heavily implied that Zhan Tiri was the one that gave Tromus and Sugracha the Eternal their powers when they betrayed Demanitus suggesting there might have been some deal involved. **Although it is unknown why Mother Gothel does not have any of these powers by the time of the movie. *As the Enchanted Girl, Zhan Tiri is voiced by Jennifer Veal in her second villainous role. *The Zhan in Zhan Tiri's name has been pronounced two different ways: Zhan and Zahn. *The episode "Cassandra's Revenge" reveals that the Enchanted Girl is Zhan Tiri in a different form. *Zhan Tiri showing Cassandra the shadows of her forgotten past, as the Enchanted Girl, is somewhat similar to the actions of The Ghost of Christmas Past from A Christmas Carol. *Her demon form is similar to Nocturne from Danny Phantom. Navigation Category:Genocidal Category:Magic Category:Demon Category:Genderless Category:Tangled Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Bigger Bads Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Satan Category:Supervillains Category:Destroyers Category:Paranormal Category:Strategic Category:Archenemy Category:Enigmatic Category:Force of Nature Category:Evil from the Past Category:Mastermind Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Cult Leaders Category:Psychopath Category:Nemesis Category:Obsessed Category:Master Manipulator Category:Abusers Category:Giant Category:Humanoid Category:God Wannabe Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Leader Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Immortals Category:Brainwashers Category:Deal Makers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Sadists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Dark Messiah Category:Power Hungry Category:One-Man Army Category:Misanthropes Category:Evil Creator Category:Elementals Category:Homicidal Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Torturer Category:Kidnapper Category:Anarchist Category:Control Freaks Category:Opportunists Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Warlords Category:Symbolic Category:Malefactors Category:Polluters Category:Envious Category:Dark Forms Category:Wrathful Category:Oppressors Category:Tyrants Category:Arrogant Category:Conspirators Category:Successful Category:Terrorists Category:Traitor Category:Possessor Category:Summoners Category:Saboteurs Category:Stalkers Category:Vandals Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Fighters Category:Noncorporeal Category:Gaolers Category:Trickster Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Karma Houdini Category:Sophisticated Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Mongers Category:Mutilators Category:Usurper Category:Alter-Ego Category:Liars Category:Arena Masters Category:Muses Category:Outcast Category:Thought-Forms Category:Kids Category:Energy Beings Category:Contradictory Category:Master Orator Category:Blackmailers Category:Hypocrites Category:Cheater Category:Unseen Category:Mute